1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic device management systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for electronic device charging.
2. Description of Related Art
When an electronic device is connected to a computer via a universal serial bus (USB) interface, the USB interface can both transfer data and charge or recharge the electronic device. If the electronic device needs to be charged quickly, it is necessary to charge the electronic device with a large electric current. However, if the electric current is too large, the computer cannot recognize the electronic device.